1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector structure with multi-poles; specifically to an electrical connector structure that can be incorporated in a wire bonding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Progress in electronic products such as portable devices, personal digital assistants, laptop computers and digital cameras increases the need for various types of electrical connectors. Generally, the electrical connectors for transmitting power source and voltages are classified into signal electrical connectors and power electrical connectors. One of the characteristics of the signal electrical connectors is that the current transmitted by the signal electrical connectors is less than 1 ampere and that the signal electrical connectors are required to operate at low or medium voltage. On the other hand, the power electrical connectors are used to transmit high current which is normally greater than 1 ampere. In addition, the power electrical connectors are normally operated at high voltages and therefore cables are normally used for current transmission in order to prevent the occurrence of excessively high resistance or temperature which may influence the transmission of current.
As for laptop computers, the trends toward smaller laptop computers require the electrical connectors to be more compact than ever before and this trend creates more requirements on the production process of every element of the power electrical connectors. In order to connect the conventional power electrical connectors with cables, several ribs are formed at the bottom of an isolation rubber of the electrical connector body to prevent the occurrence of short-circuit between cables or terminals. However, it is difficult to solder cables on the power electrical connector because the limited rear wall of the power electrical connector is often required to be soldered with tens of cables. This can even create defects such as short-circuit within the power electrical connector.
How to effectively manage the cables soldered on the surface of the compact power electrical connectors and prevent the occurrence of excessively high resistance or temperature needs to be worked on. In view of this, it is the inventor's wish to solve the problem mentioned above and the present invention is the result of the inventor's hard work and years of experience in research and development in the field of electrical connectors.